Lovelorn
by soul redimer
Summary: Corrió a esconderse entre los arbusto respirando agitadamente, su mente asfixiada por los asesinatos que acababa de presenciar lo hacia sentir que pronto caería inconciente, con sus manos temblorosas apretó su varita y conjuro frente a él el amuleto que D


_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….hola, tanto tiempo, esto que escrio ahora es la continuación de mi pasado fic, Angel Fall First, espero que esta historia les guste tanto como la anterior, tal como lo hize con la otra, no tengo nada escrito, la ire ideando a medida que pasen los capitulos, espero su apoyo y compañia….atte._

_**Soul redimer**_

**Lovelorn**

**Capitulo 1**

Corrió a esconderse entre los arbusto respirando agitadamente, su mente asfixiada por los asesinatos que acababa de presenciar lo hacia sentir que pronto caería inconciente, con sus manos temblorosas apretó su varita y conjuro frente a él el amuleto que Dumblendore le había entregado a los pertenecientes a la orden, con sus labios apretados y resecos, acercando la argolla de oro y rubíes a su frente mormurando las palabras que lo llevarían de regreso a Grimauld Place. Con el ultimo eco de un grito bestial su mundo se volvió oscuro y vacío por un momento, hasta sentir nuevamente tierra firme bajo su cuerpo, mantuvo los ojos apretados durante unos minutos aun después de haber llegado….no quería abrirlos, solo quería descansar….

-lunático!-la voz de james rompió el silencio de la sala, los pasos apresurados en dirección al cuerpo del joven castaño fueron su único acompañamiento.-al fin apareciste, nos tenias preocupados!-el joven de gafas lo ayudo a enderezarse, sacando de su frente los mechones dorados que se pegaban a ella con el sudor.

-hola james…-respondió el castaño forzando una leve sonrisa- donde están todos?

-oh…amigo mío, están todos en el misterio, han acusado a uno de los nuestros de estar formando parte de los aliados de marvolo...McGonagall y dumblendore fueron a declara, el resto estaba tan molesto que fue tan solo a reclamar, creo que Lily y Sirius son los que mas molestos estaban…

Remus sonrió a la mención de sus dos amigos, esa pelirroja apasionada y el can revolucionario siempre habían sido muy determinados y expresivos…soltando un ligero suspiro se levanto del suelo, james noto que su amigo cojeaba levemente, pero el chico no se quejaba ni nada, es mas había comenzado a sacarse su túnica de viaje y se paseaba de un lado a otro buscando ropa limpia para cambiarse, james se apoyo en la muralla durante un rato viendo como el licántropo se desplazaba por el lugar, habían pasado dos años desde que dejaron hogwarts y parecía que remus, a través del tiempo había mejorado aun mas su mascara de impasibilidad y tranquilidad, si no fuera por que lo conocía desde los 11 años jamás hubiese podido decir que su amigo estaba sufriendo algún tipo de dolor, pero él lo sabia, por el modo de respirar, por el hecho de que sudaba mas de lo normal, porque sus cabellos caían en sus ojos y el no se molestaba en apartárselo y lo mas evidente de todo…remus no le estaba mirando a los ojos cuando se cruzaban…

-como te ha ido en tu misión?-interrumpió prongs al joven que en esos momentos se dirigía al baño, vio como el ojidorado alzaba la cabeza en su dirección con la mirada perdida en algún punto detrás de su espalda.

-…bien…he tenido que adelantar la llegada debido a algunos disturbios de los que no quería ser participe…-respondió ahora suspirando pesadamente, sentía que su espalda y su pierna no daban mas de dolor...voy a tomar un baño james, te agradecería si no permitieras que cierto can me interrumpa mientras este en el baño…

Con esas ultimas palabras el castaño cruzo la puerta cerrándola tras de si, el animago gruño malhumorado, remus siempre era demasiado considerado con el resto, jamás dejaba que se preocuparan por el, a el jamás le había gustado esa actitud, la consideraba tan…autodestructiva…de su bolsillo saco su varita y destapo el cuadro de la señora Black, el año anterior había muerto en una de las revueltas mortifagas una ves que habían huido de esa mansión…se detuvo frente a ella con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a contar.

-1……2…..3….

-MALDITO TRAICIONERO, TU SANGRE CORRE DE MAL MANERA POR TUS VENAS….

Remus cero los ojos apoyando la cabeza contra la tina, a través de las paredes le llegaban los gritos de la madre de sirius…aun no comprendía por que James disfrutaba tanto oírla gritar…a el solo le parecía estresante…aunque considerando que james jamás tenia alguna fundamento racional ante sus ideas…sacudió su cabeza y se sumergió bajo el agua haciendo burbujas, el agua estaba teñida de sangre y tierra, lamentablemente esta ultima misión había sido un tanto macabra…volvió a la superficie respirando agitadamente…

Jamás le había gustado la violencia, pero en la situación en que se encontraba el país en esos momentos ….necesariamente tenia que pertenecer a un bando, pues no quería dejarse pasar a llevar por los asesinos de su padre…el no era como su padre! El seria inteligente y digno…no se dejaría engañar…

Sentándose dentro de la tina tiro del tapón mientras comenzaba a llenarla nuevamente con agua limpia, se recostó nuevamente, pronto seria luna llena y estaba agotado…

- a la mierda!-un joven pelinegro se dejo caer en el sillón de la casa sobre unas andrajosas túnicas, sus manos en la cabeza, sus ojos grises destellando.-esos estupidos políticos nunca saben como manejar las cosas james…incluso peter comprendió que Paul van Hallen no era un aliado de marvolo, suerte que lily salio en su defensa como ultima opción o sino esos retrazados nos hubiesen encarcelado a nuestro mejor descifrador de encantamientos…

-así que lily defendió a ese discapacitado?-pregunto james con sus ojos bien abiertos – la muy mentirosa me dijo que solo iba a protestar…

-la hubieses dejado defender a ese tipo si es que hubieses sabido?-pregunto sirius sentándose en el sillón. Prongs pensó durante unos momentos y luego miro a sirius con una sonrisa infantil.

-pues claro que no padfoot, ese idiota ha estado coqueteándole a mi mujer mas de lo que hubiese imaginado, pero en fin, no me interesa hablar de ese retrasado…los demás a que hora llegan?

-pronto ellos…-sirius se detuvo cuando noto que la túnica sobre la que estaba sentado le resultaba familiar, se levanto rápidamente de su lugar cogiendola entre sus manos y mirando a James con una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos brillantes como un niño ansioso

-YA LLEGO!...JAMES POR QUE NO ME HABIAS DICHO!

El animago salio disparado por el pasillo en busca del castaño, james sacudió la cabeza y ocupo el lugar de sirius en el sillón. A lo lejos se escuchaba a un perro aullar y rasguñar una de las puertas de la mansión Black…

_Si…he regresado…espero que esto les guste…..dejen sus review!_


End file.
